Episode 450
Rick confronts Meg about her behaviour and Erica Davidson heads the strike negotiations. Edmonds hypnotises Cass to kill Bobbie. Plot Reb seems frightened by Myra's sudden appearance, but she recovers quickly and to Judy's surprise Myra doesn't do anything to respond to Reb's challenge to take her on by herself. Pixie wakes up in mid-sentence and Ralph has some difficulty getting her to shut up long enough to remind her he is still alive. Myra tells Judy that she has a headache and can't defend her place as top dog. The doctor told her that she could die if she got another hit in the head. Judy promises to not let Reb take over totally until Myra has recovered. Bobbie is disappointed that Myra won't be challenging Reb, and points out she is Reb's principal suspect for lifting her money. Sure enough, Reb heavies her at the first opportunity, but Joan turns up to collect her share of the take just in time to stop it going too far. Pixie worries she's coming down with some psychological illness after turning down Ralph's (second) proposal of marriage. Phyllis and Cass both seem to have undergone a sudden personality change which makes Judy decide to contact Scott Collins to find out about Dr Edmonds. After dinner at Meg's house, Jonathan hypnotises Meg and while she's in a trance state (and surprisingly talkative considering) he plants the suggestion in her mind that Joan is a good officer and that Meg herself is a laughing stock for being such a wimp. In order to win back respect, she must punish the prisoners as often as she can. Next day at work, Meg startles Colleen by defending Joan in the staff room and saying she intends to adopt a stricter approach. Sure enough, when Meg catches Reb sauntering down a corridor, she slaps her for answering back. The women refuse to believe Reb when she says that Meg hit her. Meg walks into the laundry and immediately puts Judy on a charge for insubordination. Rick meets the daughter of his local newsagent: they find they share a taste for terrible old "progressive" rock groups and is invited to dinner with them . Ann doesn't believe Reb either when she complains about Meg's behaviour, especially since Meg is temporarily back to her old sweet self. However, before dinner Meg has punished five prisoners, and put three of them are on report. Ann invites Jonathan to dinner to explain to him why she has been a little distant with him. Meg is snappy with Colleen in the staff room when she tries to find out what is wrong with her. Jonathan pretends he is seeing a (male) colleague that evening when Meg wants to go for a drink with him. Joan collects her cut from Reb, taking double after she missed the day before. Ann tells Reb that Erica Davidson is coming to negotiate with the women but if the strike is not called off, there will be no negotiations at all. Reb tells Ann that she have to talk to the women before she can make a decision. Jonathan hypnotises Cass and plants a suggestion that she should kill Bobbie. Notes Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Judy ~ Betty Bobbitt Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Colleen ~ Judith McGrath Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Myra ~ Anne Phelan Rick ~ Andy Anderson Reb ~ Janet Andrewartha Bobbie ~ Maxine Klibingaitis Pixie ~ Judy McBurney Cass ~ Babs McMillan Phyllis ~ Reylene Pearce Jonathan Edmunds ~ Bryan Marshall Pop Milsom ~ Ron Shand Rachel Milsom ~ Kim Trengove Ralph Cranton ~ Mark Morrisey Kerry Stratford ~ Bev Foster Category:Episodes Category:1984 Episodes